Rugrat: Hazel's Unfortunate Life
by Hazelnut Swirl
Summary: After her parents death - Hazel's life have been going down the hill. Unfortunately she has been arrested countless times do to her peaceful 'protesting' and 'strikes'. She has been classified as a druggy because she is a "hippie". Can living with her aunt and changing schools help her?
1. Prologue

**Rugrats: Hazel's Unfortunate Life**

**Prologue**

Hazel stared at the double doors that lead into the school building. It was her sophomore year in high school, however it was at a different school. After her parents accident she had to move in with her twenty five year old aunt who still attends college and works overtime at the hospital as a nurse. She wasn't really nervous because that rarely happens to her. She was however losing complete interest in school - life in general. After her parents death she had kinda been dead inside or she felt dead inside. She tightened her grip on her bag and pushed open the door walking into the god forsaken building.

School has already been going on for three weeks - her parents had died two weeks before she moved in with her aunt. She had attended her old school into her transfer was finished. Upon entering the building she was met with a long hallway with dark red lockers on each side. A couple doors were on this hallway alone. Two doors on the right that were a few feet apart from each other, and one door on the left. She slowly walked over towards the door reading the wooden signs that hung above the doors.

The first door on the right had read 'Nurses Office' - somewhere she'll probably send someone if the bothered her enough. She wasn't a violent person but people had pushed her hard before where she just blacked out. The second door on the right had read 'Guidance Office' - somewhere she had to stay clear off, she didn't want to talk about her life or grades with other people. She turned a bit to face the only door left it was the 'Office' - somewhere she would probably be sent all the time. If not for blacking out, then for protesting or starting a strike.

She reached out and grabbed the handle, she looked down at her wrist and smiled down at the peace sign tattooed there. You could say she was kinda a hippie - with the protesting and screaming 'Keep The Peace!". She was recently dressed in a sleeveless white crop top with the infinity sign in the center black - dark blue skirt, that reached her mid thigh - a black cardigan and white vans. Her buttery blonde hair was done in a messy fishtail braid that reached her elbows - her amber eyes were covered with black circle sunglasses. She had a feather necklace - bracelets up and down both her arms, and her mother's rings on her fingers.

She didn't mind being classified as a 'hippie' - she just didn't want to classify herself as a drugy. People just think hippie run around smoking weed and talk about random shit. She was nothing like that and she hasn't smoked in her entire life she had lived on this earth. She took a deep breath before pulling the door open, she just needed to get her schedule and go to her first class of the day.

She removed her sunglasses knowing they were going to ask her to remove them anyway, she wasn't giving him that satisfaction. She placed them in her pocket on the bag and glanced around the office. The office wasn't the big, but the school wasn't big itself. When you first walk into the office you are met with a huge desk - with some lady in her early thirties behind it. The lady being the stereotypical assistant talking on the phone. On the left side off the office were a few black chairs lined up against the wall - surprisingly two of the chairs were taking by two boys (Who probably have no life.) This just caused her to roll her eyes. She ignored the rest of the room which was poorly decorated and walked over towards the desk.

Hazel removed her bag and placed it on top of the desk leaning forward onto the desk. She was staring at the assistant who was either ignore her or didn't know she was there. It was probably the first one because she had the nerve to look up at her then back down. She just wanted to reach over and snatch the phone out her hand. _Hazel calm down, you don't want to get arrested again. Stupid cops arresting me for fighting for my rights. Annoying. _She cleared her throat loudly clearly annoyed with this old lady behind the desk.

"Any day grandma! I do have to get my education," she said with a small smirk - her voice was angelic and soothing. She just wanted to get a reaction out of the lady, because she honestly didn't look grandmother old. Hazel leans back and grabbed a piece of candy out the jar on the desk.

The lady behind the desk gives her an annoyed look before hanging up the phone. She seemed like the type of person who would hate her job, she looked liked she hated children. She rolled her chair over towards the computer and grabbed her glasses putting them on. Hazel had taken this time to text her best friend, she was kinda excited to be attending school with her friends.

**To: Rosie-Bear **

**I have finally arrived at this god forsaken school. This lady behind the desk is a total snob I wish! She is probably old enough to be my grandmother. Any way meet me outside the office?**

She had sent the message just in time as the lady turned around to face her. Hazel smiled softly and gave her a small wave before leaning against the desk. Hazel's aunt had called ahead of time to make sure her schedule was already ready when she got there.

The lady behind the desk grabbed the schedule and looked Hazel up and down before handing her the paper in her hand, "I don't have to remind you smoking is illegal on campus."

Hazel snatched the paper out the ladies hands and growled clearly annoyed, "it's people like you who annoy me! Just because I'm a 'hippie' doesn't I smoke weed." She grabbed her bag off the desk and stormed out the office, "bitch..." She murmured.

**[I am sorry for all these stories, I had decided to make this story my main focus. I have finished half of the next chapter of The Girl With The Sea - Green Eyes before I got writers block for that story. Fantastic right? I will be updating Hazel's Toddler Years once every week or two weeks. I had caught writers block for both Could We Last Forever? And The Three Princes, don't expect nothing from them stories for a while sorry. I also have been working on stories I plan on posting in the future. As for the OCS in the story, as of right now I am only using Rosalind Hall owned by Nairobi-Harper. I don't know if I'll add others but I probably will. On other news I have came down with a cold or flu I don't know but I feel terrible. I hope you enjoyed this prologue.]**


	2. Chapter One

**Rugrat: Hazel's Unfortunate Life**

**Chapter One **

Hazel couldn't help but slam the office door shut behind herself. She didn't move schools just to come here and meet more judgmental people - it was annoying and hard to ignore. She pressed her back against the closest locker and frowned deeply at the ground. Her parents had told her to ignore the judgmental people and the ones that don't understand her. But she couldn't ignore it or move it to the side because she was a sensitive person. She could feel the tears burning into her eyes threatening to spill - she put up a tough font, but in all honesty she was a weak person.

She took a deep breath and straightened herself. She brushed the tears away and put the mask she had built back up hiding her weak emotions. She pushed herself off the lockers and glanced around waiting for Rosalind, she knew it would take a while because she was in class. Knowing Rosalind she probably asked Kimi to tag along. Kimi was someone Hazel didn't really want to be close to because she hated back stabbing evil bitches. The bitch obviously knew of her feelings, she told her them - and she played with them by asking the guy out the next day.

She was kinda hoping Rosalind was coming alone, and if she wasn't the person with her was either Susie or Zack. At least she liked them way more than that man stealing slut. She was kinda surprised that they had managed to stay together for a complete five months. Hazel knew she would never get over it, but she still reminded close friends with Phil. What had made the situation even worst Kimi had told her to stay away from Phil because of her feelings for him. That bitch didn't run the world, that's why she was still friends with him. She might be a sensitive person but she didn't let people walk all over her.

Hazel heard footsteps coming down from the opposite end of the hallway, she turned her head slightly to the side seeing two heads, one with pink hair and the other with blonde. A small smirk appeared on her face - she grabbed her sunglasses and put them back on. She turned towards them with her arms cross "Look at these little freshman walking down the hall. It's honestly been a while Rosie Bear and Zacky Pooh."

Zack stopped in front of her and groaned - he hated the nickname she had given him. He crossed his arms over his chest firmly staring at her with a raised eyebrow. The last time they had seen each other was a year ago after she stopped visiting. They normally talked on the phone or text each other.

"Sugarplum!" Rosalind yelled happily throwing her arms around her in a tight hug - which Hazel gladly returned. She pulled away and scowled at her, "don't call us that okay? You were a freshman last year remember?" She crossed her arms over her chest sticking her tongue out at her. They all started to laugh before walking down the hallway.

Zack was standing on right side of Hazel and Rosalind was on the left. Hazel had this problem with standing at the end, she always wanted to be in the middle. They weren't planning on going back to class since there was only ten minutes left anyway before fourth period started. The three of them walk out the building and sit on the benches near the track.

"I heard you got arrested three days ago, was it true?" Zack asked placing on his own sunglasses because of the sun beaming down on his face. Perks of living in California, you can get away with wearing sunglasses all year round without people thinking you were a weirdo. He leaned back on the bench and relaxed with a sigh.

Hazel scoffed and grabbed her water bottle out her bag, "yeah I got arrested for peace protesting, I mean I didn't harm anyone. People are just annoying." She screwed off the top and drunk some of the water. "Enough about me, what is going on in your life guys?" She asked changing the topic completely. She hated when the attention was solely on her.

Rosalind slowly tapped her chin thinking, " you know Starr and Courtney right? The girl from Russia and Tommy's little sister."

Hazel put her water bottle back into her bag with an raised eyebrow, "what about them? Is one of them pregnant?" She asked leaning slightly closer to get the details.

Rosalind rolled her eyes at Hazel's comment, she always said the most random things sometimes - okay all the time. She Shook's her head with a small smile, "no they aren't pregnant, rumor has it they both like Zack."

Zack looked at Rosalind in complete surprise, he hasn't heard this rumor around before, "Starr is in seventh grade, she is too young for me and I don't think dating your best friends younger sister is a good idea. Courtney is okay I guess, we both are in the same grade but we don't talk or hang out much."

Hazel looked at both her friends for a second before busting out laughing, she couldn't believe it honestly. But she already knew that Starr had a crush on Zack, she always wanted to be around him when they were kids. "Starr is twelve years old, what does she know about dating? That's cute though maybe in the future you two could date. I mean it isn't such a huge age gap."

Zack shrugged his shoulders leaning forward with a small frown, "I don't know...I don't want to ruin a friendship with Tommy if a relationship doesn't work with his twelve year old sister. I think I'll stick to girls my own age for now." He glances over towards Hazel with a small smile, "you know... You don't talk much about your love life."

Rosalind beams brightly at this and nods her head quickly in agreement, Hazel would normally shrug off the whole liking someone thing "did you have any boyfriends at your old school? Do you like anyone now?."

Hazel blushed a bright red at the last question and shyly looks away. She clears her throat and shrugged her shoulders, "I had one boyfriend back then, his name was Randy Tanner. When we had met he had been going through a bad break up. His girlfriend of two years had cheated on him with his best friend. At the time I just wanted to comfort him as a friend.

"He was the sweetest person in the world and it had made me wonder why the fuck did that stupid girl cheat on such a wonderful person. Before we even started dating we use to hang out a lot, he seemed familiar to me until I realized he was the boy we use to play with in daycare until he left for kindergarten because he was a year older than me. I started developing strong feelings for him.

"One day he asked me out on a date. Of course I accepted because I was falling in love with him. But even if I was there was someone else on my mind, someone I still think about until this very day. I was scared of the fact I would forget about him and I would stop loving him when I don't want to. So I didn't put in all my emotion in my relationship with Randy. Even so we had some much fun dating, we would have a routine of going to the roller skating rink to play the claw machine game, he had won me a shit ton of stuffed animals I still have today.

"Our last time together was three weeks ago before I moved here with my aunt. We broke up on an understanding that long distance relationships just weren't for us. On our last time together we went to the skating rink, we skated, played leaser tag. We laughed, talked, kissed, hugged. He won me a toy for the last time. And I cried, I am an over sensitive person. But even after our last kiss and the crying, I still couldn't stop thinking about this person. This person who I should move one from." By the end tears were rolling down her cheeks. She had loved Randy, she had loved him a lot and it hurt that they couldn't be together. But she loved Phil even more and it hurt a lot more to know they will never be.

Rosalind pulled her into a hug and slowly rubbed her back. She allowed her to cry on her shoulder, she knew Hazel was a crier and that was fine. She wanted to know who this other person was that had Hazel second guessing such an amazing relationship.

**[Who should I pair Hazel with until Phil is available?**

**A) Zack**

**B) Tommy**

**C) Chuckie**

**D) Dil**

**E) Harold**

**Or Should I bring Randy in? (I'm not sure)..]**


	3. Chapter Two

**Rugrat: Hazel's Unfortunate Life**

**Chapter Two**

The bell for fourth period had already rung when Hazel was walking down the hall slowly. Her feet were pressed together and her head was down avoiding people, she didn't dare make eye contact with anyone in the hallway. She looked like an idiot - she had puffy glossed over red eyes and her nose had a taint of red. She couldn't believe she allowed her self to cry, maybe she just needed friends to vent her feelings too. She normally bottles it all up until she couldn't handle it anymore and snaps.

"Move freak!" Someone said pushing her into a locker.

Hazel's shoulder hit the locker harshly, she easily bruised. She would have said something to the girl if she wasn't in a valuable state. Plus the girl was already gone by the time she had turned around, finally looking up the hallway was half empty. She turned back around and walked down the hall again searching for the closest girl's bathroom.

She pushed the bathroom door open and closed it behind herself. She locked it and slid down the door with a frown, her bottom hit the ground and she placed her head in her hands. She shouldn't have talked about him, now she just couldn't get him out of her head. She was starting to remember things that she wanted to forget.

**[ I suggest you watch Stay with me (Sam Smith) cover by Sam Tsui on YouTube. I imagine that being Randy's voice.]**

**[Flashback]**

_Randy grabs her hand gently and looks at her with his royal blue eyes, a small smile dancing perfectly on his lips. He had brought her to an abandoned musical theater - that his parents have brought and were planning to rebuild. His was the type of boy who was into musical theater and wanted to show his life through music to the world._

_"What are we doing here Randy?" Hazel asked with a playful grin. She allowed him to drag her through the theater until they had reached the stage. She hasn't really been to a musical theater and was kinda confused on why he had brought her here. _

_Randy released her hand and walked over towards a large object covered with a white sheet, "I wanted to sing you a song I've written, it isn't much but I still want you to listen." He grabbed the ends over the sheet and pulled it off the object revealing a grand piano._

_She had known that he was a song writer and did write his own songs, but he never actually wanted to preform them. She was kinda excited that he wanted to share something like this with her. It made her feel special because he didn't even sing the song he wrote in front of his parents. She walks over towards the beautiful piano running her hands along it. _

_Randy took his seat and cracked his knuckles before playing a soft tune, he had gotten into the beat of the song and closed his eyes. He had continued to play the beat for he sang, _

_" __**Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand**_

_**But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man**_

_**These nights never seem to go to plan**_

_**I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?"**_

_He had sung the first verse in a soothing tone. Hazel has always been addicted to his voice when he sung a song or did a song cover. She closed her eyes and listened to his lovely voice. She knew he was going to make it big someday. He was going to be a star._

_**"Oh, won't you stay with me?**_

_**'Cause you're all I need**_

_**This ain't love it's clear to see**_

_**But darling, stay with me**_

_**Why am I so emotional?**_

_**No it's not a good look, gain some self control**_

_**And deep down I know this never works**_

_**But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt"**_

_He opened his eyes and looked over towards Hazel with a huge grin as he continued to sing the song. He would raise his voice on some part and hit a couple high notes. While he did this, he just stared at Hazel with nothing but love in his eyes. This was the girl who had saved him from the darkness. She had helped him grow and becoming more trusting after his girlfriend had cheated on him._

_He suddenly stopped playing and stood up from the piano walking over towards her with a small smile. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his forehead onto hers, "darling, stay with me" he said instead of sang._

_Hazel stared at him with wide eyes before nodding her head slowly, "I will always stay with you.,.always" she murmured pressing a gently kiss on his nose._

**[End Flashback]**

Hazel finally managed to calm herself down after a couple of deep breaths. She needed to put her mask back up - she didn't want people to see her flaws, her weakness. She slowly stood back up on her feet and walked over towards the sink. She stared at herself in the mirror.

"Hazel Heather Levine! You are a strong girl! You can't let anyone break you down! It is your time to shine and maybe take over this school along the way. You will not let anyone knock you down and you will fight to the top. You deserve this, after everything you have been through you deserve to be on the top. You'll need help from a couple people but you'll get there," she sighed heavily and washed her face, she didn't want people to know she was crying.

Hazel smiled at herself in the mirror and walked over towards the door unlocking it, "you will own this school." She opened the door walking out, only to bump into someone and fall onto her bottom. She groans in pain and looks up at the person she bumped into - she couldn't even believe her own eyes as to who was standing I'm front of her.

**[Who is ready for Hazel to show people they are messing with the wrong girl? If Hazel wants to own the school she'll have to take down the completion aka Angelica. Next chapter will be posted in a few days. It will be longer than the others. Plus since I'm sick it's kinda hard to stay awake to write anything ㈴9㈷3 please forgive me! ㈻1]**


End file.
